


Come On Eileen

by flowers_your_way



Series: Cmon Eileen [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awesome Eileen Leahy, Eileen Leahy/ Sam Winchester - Freeform, Episode: s12e17 The British Invasion, F/M, Gen, Saileen - Freeform, Shy Sam Winchester, Slow Dancing, Song Lyrics, Wingman Dean Winchester, Wonder Woman (2017) Spoilers, the greatest ship that never sailed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 07:25:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12007902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowers_your_way/pseuds/flowers_your_way
Summary: "'At this moment, you mean everything'And it was true, wasn’t it?  Here he was in a crowded bar, on a dance floor bumping elbows with drunken hookups and his brother in the corner hustling but all he could think about was her.  He had no trouble singing that part with a slight smile on his face."  12x17 Coda.  Sam and Eileen finally admit how they feel about each other.





	Come On Eileen

A/N: Coda to 12x17. The chemistry between Sam and Eileen in this episode was pure gold. This is my take on what might have happened the night before the Dagon showdown. Reviews are much appreciated. Warning: Wonder Woman and SPN season 12 spoilers ahead.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, Wonder Woman, or the lyrics to Come On Eileen

Xxxxxxx

He is not quite sure how they got here.

He recalls sitting in the library that morning, impatiently bouncing his leg with his nose in a book. But it wasn’t just any old lore book, because She was coming and he had to be ready.

“American Sign Language For Dummies? Man, this woman has you all kinds of twisted.” Sam, previously lost in his thoughts, turned to see Dean’s signature shit-eating grin; the tell-tale sign that he was about to be teased mercilessly by his brother.

“Its called hospitality, Dean. It wouldn’t hurt you to try it sometime.” said Sam as he ducked his head, trying and failing, to hide the scarlett creeping up his cheeks.

“Cut the crap Sammy, I can see right through you. Don’t think I don’t see you smiling every time your phone buzzes. So unless Jody is sending you pictures of kittens, it’s gotta be Eileen.”

“How do you know Jody isn’t sending me pictures of kittens?” He smirked. If he could just get Dean distracted, they could avoid this whole conversation. Sam raised his eyebrows daring Dean to continue.

“Because I would like to think you would have the decency to show them to me. But you don’t, so I can only assume it’s explicit content and I don’t wanna see that” Dean smirked, “Besides, you are avoiding the subject. I think little Sammy has a crush.”

And Sam swears, in that moment, that if Dean sounded more like a twelve year-old girl, he’d start looking for hex bags to make sure they weren’t cursed.

“Ok, shut up. It’s nothing like that. Sure, we talk but just as friends. We don’t have a lot of those these days, Dean. Besides, even if I did like her, my ‘crushes’ don’t have that great of a track record.” Sam huffed feeling frustrated. Yes, ok, Eileen was cute, and smart, and quite possibly one of the greatest hunters he had ever met but that didn’t mean he was in love. But if he was, he would bring her nothing but grief (or death). ‘The Boy Who Would Be King’ more like ‘The Man Who Would Watch His Lovers Die’. So he would just have to settle for thinking about the next hunt or the way her smile lit up a room (focus, Sam, focus).

“You gotta give it a chance, man. I know you’re scared but you have got to let go of the past. Now, go take a shower. The three of us will do something special tonight. You wait and see!” His voice faded into the distance as he took a determined stroll towards the kitchen. Sam could only look up, roll his eyes, and wonder what on Chuck’s green earth his brother was planning. He hoped it involved Dean’s famous burgers.

xxxxxxx  
Turns out, it did involve burgers but not Dean’s. Also beer, and hustling, and a dance floor. He is not quite sure how they got here.  
Eileen had arrived at the bunker only four hours earlier, smiling as she hugged Dean. And maybe it was Sam’s imagination but her smile only got bigger as he sauntered up the stairs to greet her. God, he could get used to that.

‘Nice to see you’ his hands formed the signs almost perfectly.

‘You have gotten better’ she relayed back to him.

From there, she had followed as Sam had taken her bags down to the room right next to his. The two were in the library preparing for a long night of researching when Dean walked in. He had told them he was short on cash and needed to hustle some pool, all the while insisting that he had to hit up a new place (too many people have already been played by the master Sammy) and that Sam and Eileen should come along. “For backup” as he put it. Just as Sam was about to protest, to say “Dean, this is a serious case” or “Dean, you hustled four hundred dollars just two days ago”, Eileen smiled and said “Sure, sounds fun.”

He was speechless.

Xxxxxxx  
He is not quite sure how they got here. But one thing he is sure of is that she is stunning. Her long brown hair, freed from its usual ponytail, cascaded down her shoulders. Her lips adorned with a hint of red to accent her blouse. God, did she look good in red.

They had been playing truth or dare with shots for the last ten minutes. A game Sam honestly hadn’t played since his Stanford days. Can’t answer the truth? Shot. Can’t perform the dare? Shot. Simple enough. Yet neither of them were really drunk or even tipsy. Hunters knew what to ask and what was too personal. The seemingly innocent and random question of Where is the coldest place you’ve been? was too much for Sam these days.

So they kept it light but competitive; answering even the most embarrassing of questions and the oddest of dares. Well, at least Eileen was. Sam had to admit that girl was a firecracker; outgoing and always laughing. As stubborn as he was, she was definitely winning this game. But Sam was a massive man, skipping a couple dares and maybe a truth or two wasn’t going to affect him.

“Cmon Sam! You’ve only asked for like three dares and you’ve only done two! Besides, I have a good one in mind.”

“Okay fine, if you must insist. I’ll humor you.”

‘Har, har. Such enthusiasm!” she rolled her eyes, “ I dare you to dance with me right now.”

Sam’s eyes widened. Dance? Him? No way. He was awkward and clumsy, always much too aware of his height with his gangly limbs traveling in their own directions. No, no, Sam didn’t dance. And Eileen? Well, he didn’t know how loud the music had to be for her to feel the vibrations. She liked to dance? Of course she did. This should be interesting. If she couldn’t feel the vibrations, Sam wasn’t going to be much help despite his two hearing ears.

“Oh c’mon. It’ll be fun. You don’t have to hear the music to feel it. Besides, we can look at how everyone else is dancing if you’re worried.” She looked at him with pleading eyes. Sam could only guess that this was how Dean felt under the power of his own puppy eyes.

And when Sam really thought about it, eyes or not, how could he really say no? It was chance to be close to her. Besides, if Dean had taught him anything, it was never refuse a beautiful woman.

‘Why not?’ He signed, shrugging his shoulders.

She grabbed his hand and almost skipped to the dance floor, dragging him behind her. Sam glanced over in time to catch a sly look from his brother across the room playing pool. He didn’t have it in him to roll his eyes, instead choosing to smile and shake his head before returning his attention back to her.

Arriving on the dance floor, she turned back to him.

“Lets see your moves, Winchester”

Xxxxxxx  
Three songs in and it wasn’t quite a slow song that was playing but rather a feel good song. The kind that makes you wanna smile and hold onto the person you are with, maybe even twist and leap into their arms. But this was a bar, not a scene from a musical so they kept both feet on the ground.

Sam had been quick to describe every song thus far to Eileen, giving a couple lyrics if she wasn’t familiar.

“Ok, this one sounds irish. Got some nice bag pipes. You ought to know it.”

“Are you implying that I know it because it’s irish sounding? Please, you offend me.”

Sam threw a hand up in surrender, “ Fine, guess I’ll just have to give you a few lyrics.” But truthfully, he wasn’t even sure what it was. It sounded old but nothing like what Dean and Dad had listened to when he was growing up. He could’ve sworn he had heard it before… Was it his imagination or did the singer just say “ C’mon Eileen”? Sam listened for a moment.

You’re grown (So grown up)  
So grown (so grown up) now I must say more than ever  
Come on Eileen  
Too ra loo ra too ra loo rye aye  
And we can sing just like our fathers

Okay, so the song definitely said “C’mon Eileen” and this was not a song Dad and Dean would have listened to. Their cassettes barely went past the 70’s. Sam, however, had always had a variety of music tastes. He knew the song but couldn’t remember the lyrics. Eileen looked at him with urging eyes. Sam earnestly repeated what he heard.

Come on Eileen, oh I swear (what he means)  
At this moment, you mean everything

And it was true, wasn’t it? Here he was in a crowded bar, on a dance floor bumping elbows with drunken hookups and his brother in the corner hustling but all he could think about was her. He had no trouble singing that part with a slight smile on his face. He continued.

You in that dress, my thoughts I confess

 

His face reddened. Why did his brain pick now to remember the lyrics? He opened his mouth, preparing to embarrass himself when Eileen spoke up.

Verge on dirty

She smirked up at him deviously as his face grew redder and he glanced down at the floor. He looked back up at her and shook his head with a nervous grin. “ You knew this song the whole time, you liar!”

“Well it kinda has my name on it, so yeah. Besides, I like to watch you squirm. You’re cute when you’re embarrassed.” This time, it was Eileen’s face that turned a few shades. She shrugged her shoulders, looked away, then looked back at him as if waiting for an answer. She was, by no means, a timid woman but something about Sam Winchester just threw her off her game. Before she could get an answer, he lifted his arm while holding her hand. She spun and he pulled her closer before pulling her out to see his lips.

He wanted to say, God you are always beautiful or Nothing has felt this right in a long time. But he couldn’t admit those thoughts and risk scaring her away. If he was honest, those thoughts scared him. Everytime he allowed himself to love something (or someone), they were ripped away from him. They could destroy each other. But that didn’t make his next words any less true.

“I am glad you are here,” He said instead of signing, least his arms not be around her. And that was the only answer she needed as she spun into another twirl.

Xxxxxxx

He is not quite sure how they got here. Or rather, he is not quite sure how they got out of there. They talked and laughed and danced to a few more songs. Sam interpreted the lyrics, Eileen making fun of them occasionally. He had to admit, it had been a long time since he let himself go like this. Eileen was really something special and bright in his world of grey clouds and demons. He could only hope she saw him the same way.

Sam never wanted to leave this bar; he was afraid he might never be this happy again. He was afraid they would make it back to the bunker, wake up to the next case, and pretend this never happened. So, when Dean walked over, claiming there would be trouble if they didn’t leave soon (You don’t have to be such a douche while hustling, Dean), Sam sighed internally. He wasn’t sure whether to kill his brother for pulling him away or to make a mental note to thank him for dragging them here in the first place.

When they finally got to the bunker, everyone headed to their perspective rooms to hole up for the night. Only, Sam didn’t want to be alone. He laid in his bed staring at the ceiling, slowly becoming a prisoner to his own thoughts. What is mom doing right now? What about the BMol? Shaking his head to free himself, he knew he wouldn’t be sleeping soon. When he thought about it, he would rather see her than sleep. Sucking in a deep breath, he steeled himself to go talk to her.

Her door was open and she was in bed reading an old lore book when Sam walked in and waved.

‘Busy?’ He asked.

‘Couldn’t sleep. You?’

‘No.’ Not quite sure how to sign his question, he continued, “I was thinking, maybe if you weren’t busy, you’d want to come over. To watch a movie, I guess, er, Wonder Woman. We both aren’t sleeping anytime soon and I have it on my laptop…”

She looked at him incredulously, “Dude, that movie isn’t even out yet.”

“I have my ways,” he winked, growing happier as her mouth gaped open.

“I am always down for a movie about a badass woman,” Eileen pushed herself off the bed to follow him. Sam wondered if she had any idea what a “Badass Woman” she herself was.

Xxxxxxx

He is really not sure how they got here but he tries not to question it. They are halfway through the movie when gravity somehow pulls them right next to each other. Hunters are, by no means, cuddlers. Nevertheless, Sam has his arm flung over her shoulder and wrapped around her back. She is curled up next to him with her head resting on his chest.

Watching Steve and Diana dance in the snow lights a spark within him. Only a few hours before that had been the two of them, albeit without the snow and the grace. Sam pulled her slightly closer, not wanting to forget how good it felt to have her close to him. Maybe it was his imagination, but when the plane went up in a fiery blaze, Eileen nudged a little closer into his chest.

Sam himself was disheartened. They had only just met and yet they were ripped apart. Heroes never got the happy ending they deserved.

He clicked the movie off as the credits rolled and turned to Eileen. “I am so pissed!” she exclaimed, pushing herself up to see Sam’s response.

“I know right? I mean did he really have to die? They had only just met...”

“And goodbye came so soon” She finished his sentence. The mood grew somber. Their own lives weren’t all that different. Danger lurked around every corner and the rewards of the job were too often hidden by the sacrifices.

“If only he had told her how he felt sooner…” Sam added hesitantly.

“Any day, one of them could have wound up dead. But I think he didn’t realize exactly what he was feeling until towards the end. Once he knew, he said it. She couldn’t hear him but she figured out exactly what he meant just based on his actions.”

“What if he knew the whole time? What if he was just afraid to tell her because he knew one of them could die and leave the other grieving?” They both knew they weren’t talking about the movie anymore. Sam had kept the retirement home pamphlet not as a symbol of hope but rather to remember her. He had only just now realized that. But he knew how he felt about her all along.

“She’s a brave woman. She can take care of herself. He needed to realize that sooner. But you’re right. He should have sucked it up though and told her.” Eileen looked off, almost steaming. Before Sam could stop himself, he reached out to grab her hand.

“I can’t stop thinking about you,” She looked surprised, “I’ve tried to stop but I can’t, mostly because I don’t want to. You smile at me and I just... I feel like I just met you and that I’ve known you my whole life simultaneously. Monsters are around every corner and all I do is attract trouble but damnit, don’t we deserve happiness?” he trailed off looking away. Had he just ruined everything? She might not feel the same. But hell, if Sam Winchester knew one thing it was that life is short.

This time it was Eileen who reached out to him, gently pulling his cheek towards her. ‘Oh Sam’ she signed with a sad look on her face. ‘I am here with you now’ Her eyes held a deep sincerity as she spoke her next words, “And I feel it too. I was scared I was the only one.” Hesitantly she whispered, “Stay with me tonight?” Sam felt something swell in his chest as he ran his fingers through her hair.

‘Of course’ She leaned into him, her face nearing his. She caressed him, planting her soft lips firmly on his. Sam forgot how to breathe. He gripped her tighter because he was afraid she might slip away. He briefly remembered telling Dean about how he wished he could have something more with someone in the life.

And as he ran his hands down her curves and she dug into his waist, their bodies right up next to each other, he couldn’t think of anything more perfect.

He tried to sign the word on her bare stomach to make her understand. Perfect. You are perfect in every possible way. He wasn’t sure if she would get it at the moment, He wasn’t sure how to spell it at the moment. But then again, right then, he could barely remember his own name.

Maybe in the morning they would face the British Men of Letters. She would smile and carry on like her usual self. He would feel like he was floating. Maybe he would step in and beg Mick to spare her as she crumbled behind him. Maybe he would spend the next night assuring her that the events of the day had only been an accident and yet neither of them would sleep a wink. She would leave before breakfast and travel a whole continent away. But that was all still to come.

They still had right now. They still had tonight. He is not quite sure how they got here but tonight he isn’t letting go. Sam wanted more but he could settle for a moment. He could almost hear the song in his head as her body pressed against him.

Come on Eileen, oh I swear (what he means)  
At this moment, you mean everything…

Xxxxxxx

A/N: Thank you for reading! Please, please, please leave reviews. This is my first fanfiction and I’m so excited to write more! Let me know what you liked and kind critique is welcome.


End file.
